The Rage Arises
by MATTWEEKS
Summary: This story is set all around England durtingf the 28 days of infection please r and r


**The Rage Arises **

**The 28 Days **

**DAY 1 Outbreak **

"Fucking move!" shouted Tim as he ran out with Harry the two ran down an empty corridor.

"What the fuck just happened?" screamed Harry as he heard footsteps behind him.

What was a simple plan of rescuing some chimpanzees had gone horribly wrong. Whatever the chimps where infected with had infected the others and the who was in the lab.

"Which way is the way out?" screamed Tim as the scientist ey ran down another corridor. "This was a bad fucking idea anyway!"

Harry turned around and saw Lizzie the one who had opened the cage chasing after him her eyes where all red and there was a crazy look in her eyes and face. Harry screamed as she leapt on top of him.

Tim continued to run suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a side room a female scientist locked the door behind him.

"What the hell!" shouted Tim. The scientist motioned for him to be quiet and she walked over to the computer. She typed an email

PRIORTY 1 RAGE VIRUS HAS BEEN REALEASED BREAK IN AT CAMBRIDGESHIRE TESTING LABS REPEAT RAGE VIRUS IS RELEASED NO POSSIBLE WAY TO CONTAIN REPEAT NO POSSIBLE WAY TO CONTAIN WARN POPULATION

A few seconds later a reply came back

MESSAGE RECIVED

BIO WEPAONS DIVISION

"Well this is another fun Tuesday night shift" joked Hudson as he took a gulp of coffee.

"Oh this is what I signed up for." grinned Smithy.

Suddenly their radios came to life.

"All units in area of the Cambridgeshire Primate Research Facility we have reports of a break in." a female voice echoed on the radio.

"Rodger control we are on our way!" Smithy said into his radio.

Seven other police officers Ginger, Davidson, Gill, Wicks, Adams, Ellis and Wells all ran out with them.

A few minutes later three cars and the riot van pulled into the car park the gate had been forced open and there was no security guards.

"This is weird! I don't like it" Wells said softly.

The cars moved past the gate and towards the front of the building.

"Control we have arrived at the location and we there is definite evidence of a break in. We are going to investigate the grounds."

The officers switched on their torches and started to move out. Wells and Ginger walked along the side of the building when they saw a figure with their back to them.

"Hold it right there!" Ginger said firmly the figure turned to face them it was a security guard. "OK mate what the hell happened here?"

The guard turned around and started to run at them.

Wells scream echoed through every bodies radios.

"What the hell was that who was that?" shouted Smithy as he looked around. Another scream this time it was Wicks. Smithy ran back to the van followed Adams and Hudson.

"Where the hell are the others?" shouted Adams.

"Just get in!" shouted Smithy as he saw three of the archivists running towards him. The van sped off leaving them behind.

"Ashleigh where is Mickey?" asked Smithy. Mickey (Ellis)

"We got separated in the corridors he went down one way I went down the other one.

Ellis gasped as he sat down the female scientist and Tim had grabbed him.

"Now then start from the beginning tell me it all from the start what the hell where those things?" Ellis asked the two.

Ellis sat and listened to what had happened.

"So your telling me that you lot created a virus which was classified and now it been released! And thanks to your fucking lot it's free! Fucks sake!" exclaimed Ellis. "Listen I am going to get on my radio and let them know what we are dealing with!"

"It was deemed classified I didn't know it would get loose!"

"I am getting onto control OK. Seven five nine to control."

"Go ahead"

"I am still at the research facility I have been informed that a level one threat has been released into the public highly contagious. Highly dangerous."

"Roger all units are being informed now."

Another voice crackled over the speaker.

"Control three nine eight this is Sergeant Smith we walked into something there I lost five of my squad Ellis was missing up until now."


End file.
